Melody of Us
by Tia-Redmido
Summary: Aizen bebörtönzése után három Vaizard került vissza az eredeti posztjára, mint a Gotei 13 kapitányai. Ez egyet jelent azzal, hogy a Harmadik osztag is új vezetőt kap, amely hatással van annak hadnagyára és újdonsült kapitányára is. Rose X Kira.


Tudom, hogy ez a történet nem lesz majd népszerű, és kész csodaként fogom megélni, ha valaki egyáltalán elolvassa, de azért inkább feltöltöm ^^"

Rose nem a legnépszerűbb karakter, Kira esetleg... Mindenesetre, muszáj volt ezt megírnom. Nagyon szeretem Rose karakterét, de más párosban nem tudom őt elképzelni, szóval ez a felállás így megtetszett.

Nos, jó szórakozást, ha véletlenül erre a kis semmiségre kattintottál :')

* * *

**Melody of Us**

.

.

Már a folyosóról is hallatszott az élénk gitárszó. Kira úgy érezte, a szép, jól egymásra épülő dallamok szinte kitöltik a Harmadik osztag barakkjait és feloldják a feszültséget, amelyet az elmúlt események sorozata okozott. Először is az előző kapitányuk, Ichimaru Gin árulónak bizonyult, aztán a Téli háború rengeteg problémát okozott, illetve itt volt még valami…

Kira összeráncolta a szemöldökeit, mély lélegzetet vett, majd benyitott a kapitányi irodába. Csupán egy férfi tartózkodott odabent, de ahogy az íróasztala mögött üldögélt, és a tornyosuló papírmunka elvégzése helyett egy Flying V gitárt pengetett, az ember úgy érezte, az a hatalmas szoba még sem olyan üres, mint amilyennek először látszik. Az egész hangszer teste kellemes sárga színben pompázott, kivéve a fehér koptatólapot, na meg a barnás nyakat. Egyszerűen tökéletesen illett a használójához.

- Kapitányúr! – szólította meg őt Kira, bár a név valahogy még mindig idegenül hangzott a számára. Mindig is nagyon megértőnek és elfogadónak tartotta magát, de Ichimaru Gint már hosszú évek óta szolgálta. Hűsége még mindig a mosolygós férfi felé húzta, a halála után is.

A kapitány abbahagyta a pengetést, majd a szemeit kérdőn kinyitva meredt hadnagyára. Halvány, alig észrevehető mosoly kúszott az ajkaira, majd testével az érkező felé fordult.

- Jókor jössz, Izuru. Új dalt írtam, szeretném, ha meghallgatnád!

_A keresztnevemen hív és a napját gitározással tölti, ahelyett, hogy a munkáját végezné_ – gondolta a hadnagy kissé zavarodottan.

A kapitány a visszahelyezésekor még távolságtartóan viselkedett a tulajdon osztagával, na meg a többi kapitánnyal is, és csupán Kensei és Shinji társaságát kereste. Ez az elzárkózás azt eredményezte, hogy akaratlanul is Kira vált számára a leggyakoribb társsá, hiszen, mivel nem érintkezett a külvilággal olyan sokat, egyfolytában a hadnagya tolmácsolta neki az üzeneteket és utasításokat. Túl idegennek bizonyult számára a feladat. Alapjában véve Rose mindig is zárkózottabb volt az átlagnál, de Kirához valamiért nagyon hamar közel engedte magát. Aizen árulása előtt a hadnagya egy nála idősebb nő, Iba Chikane volt, aki mindig megfedte őt, ha valamit elrontott. Szétszór egy kapitánynak bizonyult, hiszen messze neki jutott ki a legkevesebb idő, amelyet egy osztag fejeként eltölthetett – leszámítva Urahara Kisukét, akit két évvel utána neveztek ki. Ahogyan Iba-san, Kira is gondját viselte a visszahelyezésének első pillanatától fogva, hiszen a fiatal elég sokáig volt hadnagy szerepben, így tökéletesen ismerte az osztag akkori tisztjeit és közkatonáit. Ráadásul több mint egy évig, a kapitánya hiányában, hadnagyi vezérszerepben állt. Nosztalgikus érzés volt, hogy Kira vigyázni próbál rá, de a felállás megváltozott. Már ő volt az idősebb, nem a hadnagya. Ettől különösen érezte magát.

- Kapitányúr… - Kira nem is tudta, mit mondjon. Karjaiban egy újabb adag papírmunkát cipelt, de látta, hogy az egy héttel korábbiakból is alig fogyott valami, nem hogy a többi nap termékéből. Van felhatalmazása rá, hogy megfedje a saját kapitányát? Egyáltalán tenne ő ilyet valaha is? Nem érezte helyénvalónak ezt a fajta tiszteletlenséget, így kissé tanácstalanná vált.

- Ah… - sóhajtotta Rose, megrázva a fejét. – Az Emberek világában eltöltött évszázad alatt el is felejtettem, milyen unalmasak tudnak lenni Seireitei hétköznapjai.

- Ha nem tud meggyürkőzni ezzel a mennyiséggel, segíthetek, uram – ajánlotta fel Kira, majd odalépdelt az asztalhoz és az egyik papírtorony tetejére pakolta a papírokat.

- Nem. – Rose elkedvetlenedett, kifejezéstelen arccal rakta le imádott hangszerét és vetett egy pillantást a nyomtatványokra. – Ez… ez végtére is az én feladatom, de kedves tőled, Izuru. Csak egy kis időre van szükségem, hogy megszokhassam a változást. Hamarosan rendben leszek.

- Megértem, uram – bólintott a hadnagy. – Alig fél éve, hogy visszahelyezték ebbe a pozícióba.

- Máris eltelt volna fél év, eh?

Rose nosztalgiázva merengett el Kira arcát tanulmányozva. Az idő sokkal kevesebbnek tűnt ennél, mégis valahogy úgy érezte, akár tíz év is elszaladhatott volna az észrevétlenségben. Nem számított volna. A mindennapok visszatértek a régi szürkeségükbe, és még csak a legjobb barátját sem tudhatta maga mellett, hiszen Love az Emberi világban maradt. De ez így volt rendjén. Halálistennek született, majd elérte az egyik legnagyobb elismerést: egy osztag vezetőjévé nevezték ki. Bármennyire is meg szokta már az emberek közötti életet, az nem az a világ, amelyen neki élnie kell.

Kira mindössze két arcát ismerte a kapitányának. Az egyik a halvány mosoly volt, amelyet akkor öltött magára, ha zenélhetett. A másik egy egyszerű, kifejezéstelen ábrázat, amelyet minden más élethelyzetben használt. Szenvtelensége jól illett a Harmadik osztag, mélabús jellemvonásához, de a fiatal hadnagyot mégis inkább aggodalomra késztette mindez. Néha úgy érezte, mintha olyan súly nyomná a kapitánya vállát, amelyet a férfi senkivel sem oszt meg, még nagyobbá növelve a problémát… Persze, ebben nem lehetett biztos. Épp csak fél éve ismerte meg őt, ezért előfordulhat, hogy a férfi mindig ilyen, csupán neki tűnt különlegesnek.

- Jól van, uram? – A félszeg kérdés azonnal kiébresztette az újdonsült kapitányt a zavaros gondolataiból.

- Persze – felelte egy kis késedelem után. Először végig kellett gondolnia a kérdés mibenlétét, de végül semmi kivetnivalót nem talált az életében. Miért is ne lenne jól?

Egy darabig kínos csend ereszkedett a szobára, de Rose tulajdon feladatának érezte, hogy mindezt megváltoztassa. Nem szerette a csendet. Minden csenddel kitöltött másodpercet pocsékolásnak gondolt, ezért jobb szerette, ha mindig zenét hallhat, vagy kelthet. Nem szeretett… egyedül maradni a gondolataival.

- Mielőtt ténylegesen belekezdenék a jelentések elolvasásába, nem hallgatnád meg mégis az új dalomat, Izuru?

_Újra az a halvány mosoly _– gondolta a hadnagy. Valótlannak tűnt az arckifejezés.

- De – bólintott Kira. – Szívesen meghallgatom, kapitányúr.

Közelebb húzott egy széket a fal mellől és kényelembe helyezkedett, amíg Rose újra magához vette a hangszerét és próbaképpen végighúzta rajta a pengetőt. Még az a dallam is kellemesen kényeztette Kira füleit, így már alig várta a kész dalt. Bár mindig megdicsérte a kapitánya játékát, valójában sokkal jobban tetszettek neki a számok, mint azt képes lett volna kifejezni. Egy-egy dallam megnyugtatta őt és tartalmasabbá tette a napjait. Minden hangjeggyel közelebb érezte magát az új kapitányához, még ha Ichimaru Gin emlékére nézve mindezt árulásnak is vélte. Nem akart más kapitányt tisztelni, mint azt a szürke hajút, de lassan… lassan minden megváltozott. Tovább kell lépnie, és Ootoribashi Roujuurou, na meg a szép gitárjátéka magához vonzotta.

A dal véget ért, ő pedig azon kapta magát, hogy a hallgatás közben lehunyta a szemeit. Sietve kinyitotta őket, mert nem akarta, hogy a férfi furcsának gondolja őt emiatt, de legnagyobb meglepetésére a hullámos hajú is hasonlóképpen tett, mint ahogyan ő. Másodpercek teltek el, mire Rose lassan szétnyitotta szemhéjait, majd újabb másodperceket vett igénybe, hogy tekintetét a hadnagyára emelje. Kira értetlenül figyelte a férfit. A lila szemekben üresség támadt és olyan érzések áradtak belőle, amelyeket azelőtt még nem fedezett fel. Magány. Fájdalom. Tanácstalanság. Jól látta? Nem volt biztos benne. Mindenesetre a jelenés hamarosan véget ért, ő pedig egyedül maradt a gondolataival.

- Hogy tetszett, Izuru? Neked írtam.

Kira szóra nyitotta ajkait, de hang nem szökött ki rajtuk. Nem tudta, mik lennének a megfelelő szavak. Valahol a szíve mélyén nagyon is szeretett volna mondani valamit… nem. Sok dolgot akart a kapitánya elé tárni, de egyszerűen nem tudta megfogalmazni őket.

- Nagyon szép lett kapitányúr, ahogy mindig – mondta ki végül. De ő nem ezt szerette volna. Mást. Bármi mást.

Újra megjelent fejében a látvány, ahogyan a kapitánya a semmibe mered és teli van azokkal az idegen, mégis valószínűleg teljesen valós érzelmekkel. Miért érez így a férfi? – futott át az agyán. Valamiért feltámadt benne a szándék, hogy rájöjjön ennek mibenlétére. Tenni akart valamit a kapitányáért.

- Köszönöm – hangzott a felelet. Rose végül visszarakta gitárját az állványra, majd tekintetét a tornyosuló papírok felé vitte. – Tényleg meg kellene csinálnom őket, nem igaz? – keserű nevetés szakadt ki a torkán, igaz nagyon halkan. – Túl sokáig halogatom az ilyesmit.

- Kapitányúr, nem segíthetnék mégis?

Kira saját magát is meglepte a hirtelen kérdéssel.

- Igazán nem szükséges, Izuru. Neked is biztosan meg vannak a saját feladataid – mondta Rose, de közben már a kezébe is vett egy papirost és gyorsan odabiggyesztette az aljára az aláírását. – Nem szívesen tartanálak fel.

- Nincs sok feladatom. Szeretnék segíteni.

Rose mosolya eltűnt és tétován pillantott fel beosztottjára. Arca kifejezéstelenné vált, vonásai teljesen elsimultak, szemeiből pedig semmi sem volt kiolvasható.

Megint az a csend… De mégsem fáradozott a megtörésével. Hangtalanul, teljesen némán intett a fiatalnak, hogy húzza közelebb a székét, és ha tényleg szeretné, hát kezdjen neki a papíroknak. Kira így is tett. Pontosan a férfival szemben helyezkedett el, majd azonnal az egyik torony felé nyúlt.

Rose kissé fásultan vette tudomásul, hogy ez a csend nem is olyan rossz. Ha tehette, halogatta a papírmunkát, és inkább zenélt, de… Kira tollának sercegése a papíron, a lapok súrlódása, amikor új darabért nyúl, az alig hallható sóhajok, amelyet fáradtságában ereszt ki a torkán… nem rossz. Mindez nem rossz.

Rose szívében dallamok viaskodtak egymással, hiszen Kira közelsége valahogy mindig is megihlette őt, mindig dalra fakasztották a gitárját.

Ha mindezt befejezték, újra játszani fog neki. Látni akarja azt a nyugodt arcot, amint az _ő zenéjét_ hallgatja, majd a halk szavakat, amellyel megdicséri.

Így lesz…


End file.
